


Have We Met?

by ArtlessComedic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Immortality, M/M, Minecraft, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessComedic/pseuds/ArtlessComedic
Summary: jack is an immortal, taking life slow, and he keeps running into a strange man who seems to know himgeoff is a time traveler, who jumps the timeline again and again, but always seems to run into the same man





	Have We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even bother looking up references so if these town names are out of canon order _oh fuckin well_
> 
> no beta reads we die like men

“Hail and well met!” The man called, waving his hand high in the air. A bright smile rested peacefully over a full beard, and the builder had to note how thin he was. 

“Hail, fellow.” The farmer replied, smiling politely as he approached the wooden gate. “Can I help you, sir?” He asked, noting the quiet tiredness behind the stranger’s eyes. 

“As a matter of fact, you can!” The man slipped his hands into his pockets. “Could you tell me where I am? I seem to be a bit confused.” 

“And lost, I suppose. This is Achievement Burg.” The farmer offered out a hand, only to take it back after a moment. “Sorry, dirty hands. I’m Jack. Who might you be?” 

“Jack! I-” The man lit up and froze in the same instant, closing his lips over his smile as he reached out and offered Jack a kerchief. Once he'd wiped his hand clean he took Jack’s hand for a firm shake. “I’m happy to meet you. I’m Geoff. You, uh, you look familiar. I don’t suppose we’ve met before, have we?” 

“Not as far as I know.” Jack eyed him for a moment as they let go of one another. “But I’ve been here for a long time, it’s entirely possible I just don’t remember. After a while you just let go of some knowledge.” 

Geoff laughed, and the sound brought a smile to Jack’s face. “A memory is a terrible thing to waste, old friend! I should be going, lots of mischief to be up to. Fantastic to meet you!” 

Jack watched him head off down the road, away from the farm and the camp. What an interesting, if vaguely strange, man. He hoped their paths would cross again soon. 

**\----------**

“I said I’m busy!” Jack yelled, as the pounding on the door continued. “Ray, if you don’t fucking-” his voice fell away as he pulled the door open, stumbling back slightly as a trembling figure fell into his arms. “I- what the?” 

“Thank the gods-” the ragged man whispered, holding tightly to him. His clothes were warm and tattered, and he smelled like dirt and smoke and blood. “Thank the fucking gods, Jack- _fuck the gods-_ holy shit-” his mumbling got quieter as he pushed his face into Jack’s chest, clinging to him like he might never see him again. 

“I...have we...met?” Jack asked, looking around briefly as he wrapped his arms around his old friend. He stepped back, pulling the thin figure into the house, and shut the door. 

“The-” Geoff choked slightly, raising one hand to wipe his eyes and moving the other along the curve of Jack’s spine, as if searching for something. _”You’re okay.”_ He sobbed, folding in on himself as relief flooded through him. 

“I- well, yeah?” Jack frowned, gently easing himself and the man to the floor. “What happened?” 

“I thought the...I thought it killed you.” Geoff sat up straighter, moving his hands to Jack’s as he heaved in a breath, only to cough violently afterwards. 

“Hey, relax, I- I’m tougher than I look.” Jack said gently. “Come on, tell me what happened.” 

“Where are we?” The man whispered. 

“Where did you come from?” Jack asked back. 

“I can’t tell you.” The strange man shook his head. “It’s in your future. I just- I thought you were dead.” 

“I...this is Achievelandia.” 

“Achievelandia...” The man repeated. “That’s...this used to be Achievement Burg.” 

Jack narrowed his eyes. “This land hasn’t been Achievement Burg in two hundred years.” He said slowly. “But you know me.” 

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” The man smiled weakly up at him, and even though he was clearly wounded, and his beard was gone, Jack recognised him. 

_”Geoff?”_ He asked, eyes widening. “The weird man in the field! How are you alive?” 

“Weird?” Geoff’s voice shot up an octave, causing him to dissolve into coughs again. “I uh-” he took a moment to recover his breath, and Jack handed him a kerchief from his pocket to wipe his face with. Geoff stared at it. “I...I'm a time traveler.” 

“That would explain all your nonsense about my dying.” Jack nodded. 

Geoff tensed, pocketing the kerchief. “You...you got up again. You got up again! I thought you were dead, and you shook it off! I was so shocked I jumped time again by accident!” He took Jack’s face in his hands suddenly, his eyes filling with tears all over again. “I didn’t leave you there on purpose.” He said seriously. “I promise, I would never abandon you. It was an accident.” 

“You can tell me that when you go back to my future.” Jack smiled gently and reached up, patting Geoff’s hands. “I’m immortal, Geoff. I don’t die.” 

Geoff stared at him for a moment, and then broke into laughter. Jack brought him back to his chest, this man that knew him from a time Jack hadn’t reached yet. “An immortal and a time traveler. What a pair are we.” 

Jack smiled. “Yeah. What a pair.” 

**\----------**

“Geoff!” Jack dropped the tools in his arms, eyes wide. 

“You know me?” Geoff tilted his head, eyebrows high. 

Jack stepped out of the way of the Nether Portal on the roof, just in time for Gavin and Michael to come tumbling out behind him. 

“Who’s this?” Gavin asked, looking Geoff up and down and smiling in that special way that meant he was about to be exceptionally annoying. 

“An old friend.” Jack smiled. 

“He’s not so bad looking.” Gavin nodded. “Wild moustache. I like it.” 

Jack laughed, pulling Geoff into a tight embrace. “It’s great to see you again! I almost didn’t recognise you.” 

Geoff hugged him back briefly, but the baffled expression on his face remained. “I’m sorry to say I don’t recognise you, sir.” Geoff smiled politely. “Although it’s entirely possible we have met, and I’ve just forgotten.” 

Jack considered him for a moment. “This is the first time you’re meeting me?” He asked slowly. 

Geoff shrugged, his smile turning apologetic. “Sorry, but I’m afraid so. I've been all over the world, after a while you just let go of some knowledge.” 

Jack nodded knowingly. “I understand. Do well to remember me next time. A memory is a terrible thing to waste.” 

“Gods, Jack, quit being so fucking weird.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

Geoff smiled. “Everyone’s a little weird, that’s just life. Who might you two be?” He asked, turning to Michael and Gavin. 

“I’m Gavin! This is Michael! I guess you know Jack.” Gavin stuck out one dirty hand. “We’re collecting Ender Eyes so we can defeat the Ender Dragon!” 

“Sure, tell everyone.” Jack turned as Ryan exited the Portal, dropping an Ender Eye into his pocket. “Who’s this?” 

“Ryan! This is Geoff, lovely Ryan. He’s new to Achievement Land” Gavin grinned. “He’s going to help us, aren’t you, Geoff?” 

Geoff blinked. “I am?” 

“You are what?” Another voice chimed in, and Jack sighed as Ray joined them. This wasn’t exactly what he was picturing for the first time he met Geoff. Or the first time Geoff met him, really. 

“Come on inside, we can finish making the portal and catch Geoff up at the same time.” Jack said, before things could get too much more chaotic. “Then he can decide whether he wants to help us or not.” Judging by the expression Geoff was making as he watched Jack talk, he had already decided. 

**\----------**

“So how do you feel about me growing a beard?” Geoff asked, leaning against Jack as he watched Trevor and Alfredo argue about something from the roof of Jack’s house. 

“That might be nice.” Jack said softly. “I think you had a pretty good one when we first met.” 

“That so? Well now I have to grow one.” Geoff nodded. “Gotta make sure we meet. It’s rare that I get to talk to the same person more than once, let alone get a guarantee that we’ll meet again in the future.” 

“Aren’t you lucky to have me.” Jack laughed, leaning his head on Geoff’s. “Achieve Land.” He said quietly, after a moment. “This is nice, isn’t it.” 

“Only because you’re here.” Geoff said, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Jack’s cheek. 

Jack smiled, watching the sun set over the endless sea. “I think one day I’d like to start another village. But...in space.” 

“Space? Why space?” 

“Well I figure it’s only a matter of time before we create the technology and reach the stars.” He said. “And I like making houses.” 

“I could probably stand to settle down for a little while.” Geoff hummed. “Maybe, uh, maybe raise some chickens. Grow some trees.” 

Jack laughed loudly at that, slapping his knee. “Geoff the farmer! That I would like to see!” 

“Yeah, I could be uh, Simple Geoff!” 

Jack threw an arm around Geoff and pulled him into his lap. “You are too much.” He grinned. “But not for me.” 

“I would hope not.” Geoff reached up, winding his arms around Jack’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 


End file.
